


Black as night

by Boathacks



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brothels, F/M, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Oh wait, Prostitution, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, That's it, Underage - Freeform, and uh, brothel, but i'm mainly writing this for coping reasons, but uh, don't judge me please, hopefully it's interesting ??, i will try to update n shit, just know that i know what i'm writing about okay, like really fucked up okay, maybe ???, moody ass elves, or - Freeform, so you see, this might be a lil fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boathacks/pseuds/Boathacks
Summary: While on a visit to a mans town Legolas is taken. No one is quite sure where he truly is but will his friends risk the wrath of Thranduil to go and help him? All the while Legolas is forced to go through hell and back just so his captors can make some money. Pre-lord of the rings, will contain Torture, forced prostitution, non-con and other scenes but i wont go into extreme detail.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so in this fanfic Legolas is what we would call 14, i kinda thought that since Mirkwood was growing so dangerous they'd be alright with someone that young since they need all the help they can get. Besides Legolas was just a stand in and wouldn't be doing it regularly until he was human age of 15. Tauriel is 17 i know canonically she's younger but i couldn't get past this headcanon me and my friends made up. How Tauriel is younger than Legolas in mind and experience while older in age. Also i think of Tauriel as being the protective older sister who'll kill you if you mess with her baby bro. Then Beinion is 16, he's a OC but i hope won't be too annoying? I know they can really suck but i wanted Legolas to have more than just one friend! He's a bit like the older brother who always get you in trouble but is there for you 100%. This story will include non-con and forced prostitution, if you do not want to read about those things then please don't. This story is meant to bring light of what happens and how it could happen to anyone, even a elf prince. Please review!

"Tauriel, Beinion are you sure this is a good idea? I mean this doesn't exactly sound safe in the slightest.."

"When have i ever been wrong or put you in danger?"

"Oh believe me I can name quite a few things where you've put us in danger AND been wrong! Like the time you told us it'd be completely fine to venture into a mysterious dark cave and almost got us eaten by orcs! Really Beinion! "

"That was one time!"

As the three cloaked figures continued to argue they were hastily approaching their destination. It was a town. This particular town, A man's town to be exact, was one many would stray away from. Poverty and disease ran rampant while myths allowed the townsfolk to put blame on anyone but themselves. Yet still arguing and clueless to these tales the three figures continued on.

"You know the stories of what these towns are like Beinion! Tauriel please tell me you agree!" The figure in between the two asked, unease was easy to see on the young man's face and body.

"Legolas don't be such a elfling. Don't you want to celebrate returning from your first patrol?"

"Of course i do! But going into this village doesn't seem like such a good idea. Look at it! It looks absolutely awful."

The three friends stopped and stared around at their surroundings. Buildings covered in dust and grime were what greeted them in return. Horse and other animals droppings were there at every corner you turned. Children and women who looked far too thin and dirty glared suspiciously at each other. Loud drunken shouts could be heard not too far away from what was presumed to be this Village's pub.

All in all this wasn't quite the ideal travel destination.

"How did you guys even allow my father to take me here? He hardly lets me venture outside the palace let alone go to such a place as this!" Legolas asked turning to face his two friends.

"You see, when we suggested taking you out to celebrate your first patrol your father was alright with it." Tauriel answered while looking anxiously at Beinion.

"And?"

"We, ah might of said we were thinking of taking you to Lake-town and see how men act. He sure glared at us! Legolas have i ever mention how terrifying your father is? 'No longer than a few weeks' we told him! He seemed to allow it grudgingly after that." Tauriel answered, refusing to look Legolas in the eye.

"Tauriel i'm not sure you noticed but this isn't Lake-town."

This time it was Beinion who replied for her. "We did say we were THINKING of taking you there not that we actually were.."

Holding in a sigh the prince just gave a look at his friends sheepish smiles before looking back at the vulgar town they encountered.

'Please don't go in, please don't go in, please don't go in..' he silently begged yet his mouth seemed to disobey him.

"We might as well go in then."

"God what is it with men and smelling absolutely dreadful! I swear this place smells worst than a orc corpses!" Beinion muttered quietly, being careful to keep his hood up and voice down to not draw suspicion.

"I have to agree. It's just something about them, perhaps it has to do with something in their blood?" Tauriel said looking around with a frown. Preoccupied and unaware of her surroundings she bumped into a woman and hastily said an apology.

The brown haired woman just glared at her and continued walking.

"Rather rude they are as well."

"Hey guys what's this?" Legolas asked, pointing at a brown building which generated the most noise. It was also the building which smelled the worst.

"Can't you read? Look at the sign, It's a Inn! Those are what men use when travelling. They have rooms for sleeping in at the top and when you walk in you're immediately given food and drink! Though it can cost quite a bit…

Do you want to go in? The sun is setting.."

The three elves looked at each other and thought. It didn't sound appealing in the slightest. The building was old and desperately in need of repairs. Windows were broken and dirt seemed to replace the paint. Yet a new adventure was surely to be expected in a place such as that.

Wasn't it that the victorious ones encountered villains at places like these? Perhaps they would save this town from danger and become heros? Have songs written about them like Glorfindel the balrog slayer?

As if sensing each other's thoughts their smiles just grew and a twinkle of mischievous was prominent in their eyes. If only the three adolescent elf's weren't so wrapped up in dreams of glory and fame they might of noticed the set of dark green eyes following their every move.

Walking into the Inn they were greeted with the sight of drunk men and irked bartenders. Assuring themselves that their ears were well hidden beneath the hoods and long hair they allowed themselves to come into view.

Walking up to the bar and taking a seat the three friends motioned for the bartender to come over. Looking rather annoyed at even more customers to serve she walked over and muttered a quick and angry "What do you want?".

"We'll have three ales please my lady."

Nodding the bartender set off to fetch the drinks. Before she left she squinted her eyes and studied their faces.

"Aren't you three a little young to be in here?" She asked.

"Perhaps, but we have money to spend if you let us stay." Legolas said flashing a pouch filled with silver and gold coins.

Eyes widening in surprise all she could do was nod before hurrying off to fetch their drinks. The three suspected that was the most amount of money she ever saw in her life.

"Did you really have to show her all that Legolas? She may think you are a prince! These men are already looking at us with suspicion, god knows what would happen if they believe you to possess riches!" Tauriel whispered angrily at the young prince who in return just gave her a cheeky smile.

"They would sooner think that i am a thief instead of a prince. Look at this town, i highly doubt they would believe such 'royalty' would travel here."

"You know Tauriel, i'm sure his father would ecstatic at lil' ol Las here using his prince status to his advantage. I could just see it now."

"Oh please do shut up Beinion. Just because my father wants me to act in a more regal matter does not mean he wants me to exploit my status. Oh and thank you my lady for the drinks." He picked up his cup of ale and shot Beinion a glare. Taking a sip all was well for a moment until the burning in his throat causes the young elf to gag.

"What is in this! It's disgusting!"

"It's Ale. Now i know it tastes like orc spit but drink it or else you'll draw attention to us." Looking away from Legolas Beinion proceeded to start a discussion with Tauriel on if they would stay here for the night.

As the two paid little to no attention to the prince and Legolas sat there unhappily drinking his ale. Muttering to himself about how he 'didn't deserve this' and 'my father will hear about this' he hardly noticed his friends leave their seats.

This allowed a man to come up unexpected.

" 'ello there lad. Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

"Erm no." replied the blonde haired elf. Nervously he looked over the human trying to figure out what he could want. The man had greasy dark brown hair and tan skin covered in dirt. He wore clothes of the poor and smelled absolutely awful. He looked to be in his fifties but with a town such as this he could very well be thirty.

Having the nagging feel that the man wanted to start a conversation with him the young elf mentally went over what his father drilled into his mind at a young age. When talking with strange people always remember the 6 steps.

"What's yer name lad? Mines Erlan."

Step one: Always give a false name to strangers.

"Oh mines Locien. Nice to meet you."

"Where ya from? Don't look like ye are from around here."

Step two: Tell them as little as possible.

"Oh just travelling around. I want to see the sights of the land before i grow far too old and cannot."

"Ay do i wish i did that when i was a youngling! Are you travelling alone or with others?"

Step three: Seek out people you know. Strength is in numbers.

Looking around he stared desperately for his two friends. Yet it seems that they decided to become much more friendly and "Enjoy" themselves as one would say. Tauriel was over to his right several tables away stuck in a drinking game whom she was winning. Beinion was over to his left flirting with the small amount of ladies in this disgusting place.

Inwardly groaning Legolas casted his attention back to Erlan and flatly replied.

"Yes, i'm with two others."

"Where might they be? You look awfully young, can't imagine someone yer age traveling around without two parents."

Before he could reply Legolas realized that the man had rested a hand on his thigh. Looking up in confusion the only explanation he gave was a mere shrug before urging the prince to continue speaking.

"They're here. In here actually. I should probably go see them ha…"

"Now what's the rush?"

"I just really really think i should go have a chat with them. See how they're doing and all that jazz, so if you'd excuse me.."

As Legolas tried to leave his seat and go over to Tauriel a tight grip on his wrist pulled him back forcing him to sit on the far too old bar seat.

"Now now, no need to leave my company Locien. I'm not that boring am i? Locien. That's a nice name, elvish ain't it?"

Step four: Don't bring any attention to yourself

"Yes it is. My parents were very fond of elves."

"Are yer parents in slave business?"

Did this man just say slave business? Legolas wondered if this was all some joke Beinion or Tauriel set on him. Quickly he decided that Beinion most likely did this to him. Tauriel would just pour a bucket of horse feces on him. While Men are greedy surely they do not sell people as slaves?

Without noticing Legolas's lack in answer Erlan continued on. "If they are i reckon they most likely sell Elves as slaves. Can't blame 'em either, Elves make the best slaves. Long lastin' life and angelic bodies. Hell they hardly are ever used except for in the bedroom if ya know what i mean."

The grip around his wrist became increasingly stronger and the prince wondered what in the world he got himself into.

Shakily and trying to keep any nervousness out of his voice he replied. "I'm afriad my parents aren't elvish slave traders. They just like Elves."

"Aight then. Oi! You, bring me 'nd the boy another drink. But give my friend the special ones, ain't nothing better than em!"

"Oh this isn't necessary really! I am not thirsty"

"Nonsense! 'Ere we go now, drink up!"

Pushing a cup of what could only be described of watery looking dirt Legolas drank from the disgusting cup. He knew he shouldn't have, he should of dropped it and blamed it on his clumsiness or just refuse completely.

Yet could anyone truly blame him? He was in a strange town sitting in a strange place by himself while his friends are gods know where, then a stranger suddenly appears and asks him to drink some odd liquid!

It truly wasn't his day.

Erlan kept looking at him intimidatingly until he finished his drink. Once the glass was drained of all it's contents the man finally let his face soften.

"I have some horses out back if ya wanna see em Locien. Real nice beauties, you'd love them." As the man spoke Legolas started to feel dizzy and nauseous.

Something was wrong.

It couldn't of been the alcohol could it? Elves usually had such a tolerance to it, though he'd never had Human alcohol so perhaps that was the cause? Yet it didn't seem to be affecting Tauriel…

Numbly he heard Erlan ask him a question again, something about going to see horses? Perhaps a bit of fresh air would be nice.. Yet he could not deny it would be foolish, what was step six again?

Step six: Never go anywhere with a stranger.

He heard himself protest but couldn't do anything as the man picked him up and carried him out the door. He probably seemed like someone flat out drunk and that Erlan was just a considerate friend helping him out.

The fact he was getting kidnapped hardly mattered to Legolas, he was much more worried about what his father would say.

Would he lock him in the dungeon? Or perhaps his father would blame this on Beinion and Tauriel. He WAS the crown prince and the last family his father had left. Even if he did get punished surely it wouldn't be so bad?

He felt rope get tightly tied around his hands and feet and realized that maybe his father wouldn't be so forgiving. He did break step five and six, five and six what a funny combination! Two of the most important steps yet he broke them. Oh well, his eyes really wanted to close..

Why did they want to close?

He wasn't a human, his eyes should only want to close when under extreme exhaustion or drugged. He certainly wasn't extremely exhausted when he entered that Inn! So what else could it…

Oh.

As his eyes closed and he fell off to a peaceful slumber his last thoughts were of how utterly stupid he was.

"Tauriel, where's Legolas?"

"He's right her- oh. You're right where IS he?"

The two friends looked widely around the room in search of their blonde friend. It was two hours until dawn when the Inn was finally quiet, the drunks were fast asleep and the sensible people already fell asleep a long time ago.

Yet it seemed as if their prince disappeared in thin air.

"Tauriel perhaps he just went off with a girl? When i was his age that was always on my mind! Hey did i ever tell you guys about that one time.."

"Yes yes Beinion we know you're part perverted dog. And yes you've told us the story about you and Lindeathiel, i'm surprised she didn't run away from you. However we need to focus on loacting Legolas. Can you imagine what Thranduil would do to us if we lost his son?"

Groaning the brown haired elf brought a hand up to his neck as if to protect it. "He would be mad oh he'd be mad. Valar we'd be lucky if he decided to just chop off our heads!"

"Exactly, so this is the exact reason as to why we need to find him!"

The two swept a look around the Inn as if waiting for the prince to be there. When they saw none of him they resorted to lifting up the heads of those passed out, each looking deeply on the faces of the humans.

Despite their hopes and wishes no more then a hour later and a deep thorough check throughout the building the two elves came to the same anxious, undesirable conclusion.

He simply wasn't here.

This wasn't good news in the slightest, wherever the prince was it was most likely dark and dangerous... Why did they decide it was a good idea to visit here? Surely while they were young and idiotic they should of realized something was amiss.

"Beinion, Thranduil is going to kill us."

"I know Tauriel. Believe me i know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so this is part two! I made Legolas's a horse a paso fino because i hear they're such a smooth ride you can drink champagne on them and not spill any! Obviously that alone made it a good horse a for a prince. Please do review!

"Erlan! Erlan there you are you blasted git! Where were you!? I needed help here and as soon as it got busy you left! Do you know how hard it is to keep the men from taking longer than they paid for?! ERLAN!"

"Honey shh, i got us a new lil ol thing to use. It's a young boy, looks to be round 13 or 14. Name's Locien and has some of the most mag-nif-cent features i've ever 'een!"

Marden looked at her husband in astonishment, a boy? Really?! No one would want to pay for a boy! What on earth was her husband thinking?

"Erlan! Why did ya get a boy? No one want's a boy! They want the real ol' woman, the ones who developed. Not a boy who hasn't even gone through 'uberty! You tryin to run this place to the ground?!"

Dismounting his horse Erlan walked quickly over to his wife, a grin was plastered to his face that never moved despite his wife's yells.

"Marden sweetie, yea 'otta see 'im! He's beautiful, He'll sell for sure! Besides 'on't yeah think it's time we added more to the customer options. I know quite a few people who'd love ta be with a man!"

"Erlan you're just exaggerating! Remember the last one you brought and how she hardly sold at all! You told me she was as beautiful as a rose when even a toad could look better than her!"

To prove his wife wrong the man moved over to the tied up being and gently picked him up. He pulled back the hood that covered the being's face and showed it to the women.

"See Marden? Look at his pale skin, usually we 'ave to powder the girl's faces to make them even a little pale but this one is all natural! Oh and look at his lips, see how they look? 'Ow pink they are?"

Forcibly Erlan opened one of Legolas's eyes to show. "'Nd See his eyes? They're so blue, bluer than the sea! Everyone's eyes round here are brown, they'd like this."

Letting go of the eye he hed open Legolas eye closed straight away, showing the perfect face of slumber. He wasn't showing any sign at all that he at all knew that he was being put on show like a animal.

Running the strangers blonde hair through her fingers Marden eyes were wide with surprise and greed. Never before have such a fair thing come through these parts, hell most strangers avoided this place like the plague!

"Erlan… He's perfect."

"I 'now right?! Body's perfect as well, slim 'nd pale. Well his chest is at least, just checked there since i didn't have no time to check the rest of 'im."

Marden pushed the hair behind Legolas's ear to get a better look at his face. Stopping her eyes were glued on the pointed tip of the ear and a crazed smile was obvious on her face.

Looking up at her Husband her smile just seemed to grow and it looked as if any moment now she'd tackle him in a hug.

"Uh honey what's 'ith the smile."

"Erlan.. This isn't just any boy! It's a elf, a real elf! Oh people are going to pay so much for this! Erlan you did amazing!"

Delicately she put the elf down, careful to not ruin her new device with scratches a bruises. Then she raced over to her husband and did in fact tackle him with a hug.

"A Elf Erlan! A elf! Oh have i ever mentioned how much i love you? Because i love you oh so much! This will go perfectly!"

"Ay! Ay it will, shouldn't we bring it inside before it dies 'f cold m'dear?"

"Oh yes we should!"

The two stood and each grabbed one shoulder of the elf. Dragging him they threw open the door to their brothel. The brothel was one of the more bigger building of the town.

It's windows had been covered with thick dark red curtains allowing no one to see inside. The windows itself were dirty, mud and fluid covered the glass.

The insides much more differed from the outside though.

Inside of the brothel was a bar, seats and tables were scattered all throughout the first floor. A bar was at the back of the room with a small area for paying for the drinks and "Goods".

There was a small wooden stage where the owners would display their newly received products. Many have stood upon that stage and many have cursed it with all their being.

A large brown staircase led to the upper rooms of this establishment. Each room was customized for different purposes, though there was two of each room of purpose in case multiple customers wanted the same thing.

Another level up was where the workers slept. There were five rooms up there yet only three were occupied. All of the five rooms had several locks on them, locks which when the night ended and the owners no longer needed to girls to work the owners would lock them up. To keep them from escaping of course.

No one who worked at the brothel wished to be there, two were taken in a similar fashion to Legolas while the other was sold into this life. Despite how long the three worked together they hardly knew each other.

One big difference though were that all these women were in this early to mid twenties while Legolas was still a teenager.

There was a room at the very top of the house that no one spoke of. It was only used for discipline and customers were thrilled when they were allowed to break in new "sluts" in that room.

As long as no one wound up dead anything was allowed in that room.

Erlan smiled over at his wife before looking down at their newest property. He still couldn't believe he caught a elf. Though he found all the stories about how they looked to be true, Locien was truly a very fair being.

"What should we do with 'im? Lock 'im up or feed 'im more drugs to keep 'im docile?"

"Oh no, let's wash him and tie him up until he wakes. Then we can keep him in a room tied down until we get to show him off to all of our customers. He looks so young, young enough to most likely be a virgin."

Erlan looked at his wife as if she grown three heads. "So? What does it matter if 'e's a virgin or not? Most people may pay a few coins more to deflowe 'em what's the difference with this one?"

"Erlan my love you're not thinking of how big this is! Do you know how much people would pay to fuck a young, pretty, virgin elf? We'll be rolling in cash by the end!"

Realization dawned on the man's face and his eyes lit up in joy. Could they really gain so much just from one person?

Casting a glance at the young elf deep in peaceful slumber he realized that yes. Yes they could gain so much just from one person.

"Erlan help me undress him, let's wash him now instead of later. After that i'll go introduce the girls to our new… Member of this family."

"Yes! Oh i'm coming!"

Thankfully as they shoved his clothes off to the side they never saw a distinctive pin. A pin which only belonged to those of the Mirkwood Royal family.

"Um Excuse me miss, do you perhaps know where the el-man we came here with is? I understand you've been extremely busy but we'd really like to know."

The bartender gave the red haired teenager an annoyed glare silently asking her to go away. Yet as the adolescent stayed put a reluctant sigh left her lips and she glared as she spoke.

"No i haven't. It's busy here, why would i focus on your friend? Now leave."

"Thank you for your time anyway."

Tauriel walked out of the Inn to meet Beinion outside, he was out asking people if they perhaps saw anything of their friend. Though it looked as he was having as much luck as she was, which wasn't much truthfully.

Walking over to her friend she put a hand on his shoulder and steered him to a much more private place to have their conversation.

"What have you found?"

"Nothing! Well apparently there's a brothel around here and a horse left it's post but that's it. Can you believe these people? No one notices anyone getting taken or leaving yet they notice a horse!"

"Beinion this isn't working."

"Well of course it's not! I can see that for myself Tauriel."

Anxiously the elleth looked at Beinion and slowly opened her mouth. "Beinion why don't we just go back to Mirkwood and get help? We're only two elves, we can't help to just find him by ourselves.."

"Go back to Mirkwood? Go back to Mirkwood!? Thranduil would kill us, you and i both know how much he cares Legolas! How would you feel if you first lost your wife and then lost your son because his two friends thought it'd be a good idea to go into a smelly disgusting town like this!"

"Beinion we can't just stay around here and try to find him! We can't do that! We're not that skilled trackers, and what if we find him hurt? Neither of us know much about healing!"

"And? What are we supposed to say to our King? 'Oh hi there King Thranduil, we totally lost your very young son in a human town which reeked of shit. Oh and did i mention we're the ones who brought him here as well? Yeah no no one saw him leave a totally shady Inn and could be anywhere' we'll be killed!"

Throwing his hands up in the air Beinion pleaded with Tauriel to not go back. It was their faults that their friend was missing yes, but it didn't mean he wanted to pay the price for it!

"Beinion would you truly wish to endanger Legolas more by not alerting our lord? Despite how much we try it won't work! The journey alone to mirkwood will take two weeks IF we travel fast. It could very well take close to a month and by then Legolas might be dead!"

"Exactly the reason as why we should stay and look for him! If we work hard enough then we'll have to find him and save precious time!"

Tauriel gripped Beinion's arm tightly to prevent him from doing anything stupid, like walking away to go find their royal highness.

"Beinion do we know where he is?"

"No."

"Is this a safe town?"

"..No"

"Are we skilled in any way or shape that we may be able to go find Legolas within a week?"

"No.."

"So this is the exact reason as to why we need to go back to Mirkwood and get help!"

"Just- Ugh! Fine! I'll come with you but i'm not happy about this!"

"Neither am i."

Not releasing her grip on the man Tauriel pulled her friend to where they hidden their horses. Three horses sat there eager and ready to leave this foul place.

One horse, a black and white spotted one, walked up to Beinion and neighed slightly at the distress he felt radiating from his master.

"Shh boy, i'm fine. Just a little peeved."

Another one of the horses walked up to Tauriel, it was a chestnut brown and had a mane of dark brown. It lowered itself down anticipating that it's rider was going to hop on.

Yet the last horse looked around in confusion, it was a brown paso fino horse who was rather tall. The horse crooked it's head to the side as if asking 'where is my rider?'

"Hey Elensar, i know your master isn't here at the moment but you don't mind coming back to Mirkwood with just us right?" Beinion spoke slowly to the horse and took the nod the horse gave as an agreement.

Speaking louder to give the rest of the animals a chance to hear Beinion cleared his throat. "You all don't mind riding back home despite the fact we just got here right?"

The horses all shook their heads, ready to leave this foul place and return to the luxurious stable's they loved.

"Tauriel are you sure you want to do this? We can still back out!"

"No Beinion, we're going to go get help and that's final."

Mounting her horse Tauriel patiently waited for Beinion to do the same, as soon as he did she led her horse forward.

And off they went.

"Oi Aylan! You hear what Marden and Erlan have? A newbie!"

"Really? 'Ows it look?"

"No idea but word around town is that it's a elf! A young one at that i hear, apparently it 'as some nice eyes!"

The two men who smelled strongly of cheap alcohol fell forward laughing. Their ribs hurt and tears silently fell from their face but it still didn't stop the chuckles that escaped their lips.

"Eyes huh? Why would we care 'bout eyes? I wanna know how nice it's tits are!"

"Apparently it doesn't even have those! Supposed to be a male i hear, ay you don't think it'd be odd if i sampled that elf for myself right?"

"'Course not! Elves ain't men! Hell i think even i'll pay a bit to have some fun with 'im, my cousin said he once saw a elf and it had the nicest ass he ever saw!"

"They gonna be showing 'im off tonight! Do ya think i might be able to get first at it?"

"Nah, most likely Kolvar is gonna get it. He's bloody rich enough to buy this entire town if he'd like! Looks like you'll just get sloppy seconds."

"Ay but it's with a elf so i suppose i don't mind too much."

Something was off decided Alea.

Something bad was going to happen. She never saw Marden so happy or Erlan getting so much praise about something.

She shot a look at Serelyn and she looked just as lost as well. Laurriel was just facing her food and absolutely refusing to look at anyone.

Inwardly Alea sighed, she knew how much Laurriel hated doing this. Hell all three of them hated it, but they were forced to.

It was their duty.

Or hers at least, she was sold into this blasted house. Apparently her parents owed the owners some money so they gave her to them to pay their debt.

Some parents they were.

Yet as she looked at Serelyn she remembered the day she came here. It had been a sunny tuesday at the time and people were eager for someone new to add to this little "Collection".

There used to be others, but two of them took their lives just to stop the pain and humiliation that came from being in a place like this.

As Marden gushed about what a 'great' day this was Alea's mind went to all the different possibilities.

Marden seemed happy, far too happy. Perhaps they were bringing another person into the whores jail of hell?

No that couldn't be it, even when they brought Serelyn who was far the most pretty out of the three Marden wasn't even this queer.

Unless…

Unless whoever they were bringing in would sell quite a bit? But who would sell so much that Marden, who was notorious for wearing a frown and having a temper of a bull, Would be happy?

There was of course the possibility that whoever they snagged came from somewhere important, everyone seemed to line up at the chance to fuck a duke's daughter.

Or perhaps they were getting someone younger?

Fear paralyzed her heart at that thought, she didn't want anyone to be forced to do this type of thing let alone someone young.

The oldest was Laurriel at 27, it seemed that the only reason she stayed was because people loved to buy her just to taunt her about how "Unfortunate" she was in the looks department.

Laurriel had a large nose and hairy eyebrows, her lips were a deep red and eyes a boring brown. Hair seemed to rather like her, as a mustache was almost always visible despite how much their owners waxed it. While unblessed with looks she had a fine body, her bosoms were large and she had a nice backside according to the men.

Alea was 25 and sold rather normally. Dark locks that curled perfectly was her favourite feature of herself, though according to the customer's her "exotic" looks made her something special. Her nose was small and lips large, though not as large as Laurriel's. They were a rose pink. Her eyes were as well as dark and her body was slim.

Then the youngest was Serelyn at 23, she sold the best. She herself had brown hair like the rest of them but something just seemed to make it so.. So different and beautiful. Her eyes were a light brown and her lips a light pink. Her cheeks always seemed to be pink and her figure was something that reminded Alea of a thin hourglass. She could easily pass as a princess if given better clothes, and perhaps that why she sold so well?

All these girls were in their stages of adulthood, all three had lived a childhood with pleasant memories. None of them had to endure this place for long either, Laurriel was here for one year, Serelyn for two and Alea for four.

If they brought in someone younger Alea honestly didn't think they'd be able to make it. It'd been hard enough for Serelyn to adapt to the change, going from a engaged young women about to marry a lord to a slave only meant for pleasure.

Alea remembered how hard it was during her first years, how hard it was to keep herself from breaking down crying every time one of those freaks put his hands on her. Over time she just built up a numbness to it all, something that Serelyn had done as well.

Laurriel was still trying.

"Oh Erlan bring him in here! And make sure he's dressed! I want him to meet everyone before his big reveal tonight!"

A he? So they kidnapped a man this time? Why would they ever agree to that? No man would ever sleep with another one, well a few would but hardly enough to form any steady stream of profit.

Though as Horrible devil #1 or better known as Erlan brought their new toy out Alea found that she quickly ate her words.

The boy had flowing blonde hair with no flyaways in sight that just reached his shoulders. Looking at his eyes she found they were the most stunning of blue. His skin was pale, smooth, and his form was easily desired. He also looked so…

So…

So young.

No way this boy could be older than fourteen, a mere child. He looked frightened and honestly she couldn't blame him.

His hands were tightly tied in front of him so that he couldn't fight back, though judging by how lean he was and how tightly Erlan carried him Alea doubted he honestly could.

"Do you like him? Isn't he just the most lovable thing you could ever set your eyes on? Look at him girlies, this may be the only elf you ever see!"

The boys struggling increased at the mention of him being a elf. His eyes looked all over the room in means of escape that quickly proved futile.

So he was a elf? That explained a lot, yet she still couldn't feel anything but pity for him. A young pretty elf was bound to sell good here.

She really didn't want to think about how many men would pay to fuck a child.

"Aw c'mon don't be so rude, you see over there is Serelyn, the one on her right is Laurriel and that one right there is Alea."

The elf looked at each of them and looked at them pleadingly, as if they could help him out and free him. It was obvious enough by the look on his face that he knew something was off about this place, hell being kidnapped in the first place was probably the best indicator.

"Not gonna introduce yourself? That's fine. This here's Locien. Such a nice name for 'im ain't it! Anyways Locien this is your new family. Now you three play nice while we go set up!"

Erlan dropped Locien and made his way quickly out of the room with Marden. The bang of the lock was heard soon enough knowing that even if they wanted to escape, they couldn't.

"Please you gotta help me, i don't want to be here!"

"And you think any of us do?" Laurriel flatly replied. Her eyes were still focused on her dish and still refused to look at anyone.

"Locien, i hate to say this but you're stuck here now. But let's not focus on that! Er, how old are you exactly? You look young but for all i know you could be an adult in Elven standards.." Serelyn was the one to reply, shooting the scared child a comforting smile.

"Um, in my people's standard i'd be a child. I think in your guys's age i'd be about 13 to 14. You say i'm stuck here so i really want to ask. what's going to happen tonight? It's all they could talk about.."

"Let's not think about that! Instead what is your home lik-"

"No. Tell me. I rather be prepared than face this blind and not ready."

Alea looked at the elf and saw fierce determination and blatant horribly hidden fear. Serelyn looked like she didn't want to scare the poor child and Laurriel was completely blind to what was happening around her.

Taking a deep breath Alea looked Locien straight in the eye. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Alright, just a question but are you a virgin?"

A blush swept quickly against the face of the elf and he quickly decided to avoid looking anyone in the eye. "Why does it matter?" Was all he said.

"It matters extremely. Are you a virgin?"

"..Yes" came a embarrassed mumbled reply.

"Oh i do not envy you! I was hoping you'd say you weren't. They'll most likely allow whoevers willing to pay the most take you up to the room at the top and take you."

"Take me? You mean they'll sell me?"

"No, They'll rape you. Hard. Simple as that. You being a virgin puts yourself at a disadvantage, people will pay anything to fuck a virgin elf. Oh and it won't be pleasant either, be prepared to not walk for a couple days and have your anus bleed"

"ALEA!" Serelyn shouted as a look of horror crossed Locien's face. No horror was hardly the appropriate word for such an emotion, he looked as though he may puke and cry his eyes out at the same time.

"What? He wanted to know!"

"You did not have to go into such detail! He is so young, he doesn't need to know about how bad it might be!"

"Serelyn i know how much you don't wish to scar him but he's going to be with us no matter how much we wish he weren't. It's better he knows now than later! At least he isn't a girl so he can't get pregnant"

A small voice broke the two up of their argument. "W-What do you mean.."

Despite Serelyn's glare Alea continued on. "You see, many times the guys don't pull out so we get pregnant. Either we get rid of the child while it's inside us or we give birth to it and it's immediately sold into slavery."

If it was possible Locien began to look even more terrified and started to tremble. Serelyn sent a death look to Alea and if looks could kill she'd be having a very, very painful death.

Keeping the death look on her face for one more minute she soon turned over to the terrified child sitting on the floor scooped him up into her arms.

He held onto her like a lifeline and several attempts to not cry were heard throughout the room.

Finally after what seemed like hours he pulled away and did several attempts to control himself enough to speak.

Shakily he was able to mutter out a quick "Thank you… for telling me this."

"Well i had to. It wouldn't be fair if i didn't, after all you are one of us now. So, Locien welcome to the Whores jail of hell."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to part three! I just want to warn you all that there is a rape scene in this chapter, oh and we finally have Thranduil here! I may not be able to get a lot of updates out this week but please Review! Reviewing helps me so much

"Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen….?" King Thranduil asked Dornyl, one of his many close advisors.

"Well seeing as those three have left, only bad things can happen truthfully. If i may speak freely my lord they are a danger magnet it seems."

"Who do you suppose will come back injured this time?"

"Tauriel my lord, it has been quite a while since anything seriously happened to her. Beinion has hopefully learned his lesson by now to stay out of trouble and Prince Legolas seems to be the one who always saves them from danger."

Of course his son would be alright, he was a warrior. Well not a complete one but King Thranduil heard how the patrol leader boasted about the prince's bow skills, how someone so young put them all to shame.

He heard how his son's teachers always talked about what a great pupil he was and how he was destined to be a fantastic king.

Of course no one knew that he knew their true feelings about this, everyone was quick to give false gratitude that it can be hard to understand truth from lies.

So why didn't he feel reassured that his son was safe?

"Yes yes it seems so. It is just a visit to Lake-town, they should be fine."

"Agreed."

"Locien what was your home like? I don't believe I've ever been in elvish land before."

"I doubt you have Serelyn. I'm from Mirkwood, there's two other realms as well. Some people like to call it dreary and terrifying but I rather like my home."

"Oh how nice! What about your parents? What do they do?"

"Erm, my mother is dead I'm afraid. My father works in the royal palace."

"How did she d-" As Serelyn could continue interrogating Legolas a pillow thrown across the room to her face made her shut up rather quickly.

"Serelyn i know you want him comfortable and you feel as though I overstepped a line but we should really be talking to him more about how he's going to survive here."

"Well Alea, I'm not sure you noticed but you already scared him!"

The two girls stared at each other, each silently asking the other to back down and let them resume their conversations with the young prince. Surprisingly it was Laurriel who broke the silence.

"Just tell him...you didn't let Alea tell me when I came here and look what happened to me. Didn't the boy say he wants to be prepared?"

"Of course he did! We prepared him already, I'm sure he's smart enough to figure the rest out!" Huffing out a annoyed sigh Serelyn quickly sent a smile towards the elf. Though in her eyes you could see her silently asking him to back her up.

"No. I'm going to tell him whether you like it or not! It's his right to know everything that goes on here, he's going to be living here for quite a while!"

After few minutes of arguing Serelyn finally backed down rather unhappily and allowed Alea to go on. She'd be there to pick up the pieces at least.

"Alright Locien, you already know what's going to happen tonight right?" A quick nod from the boy allowed her to go on.

"that's just the beginning. After tonight you'll be forced to stay in that bloody room upstairs. Anythings allowed to happen in there. After they believe you're broken in and won't run they bring you down here and start teaching you how to perform on others."

"You mean.. you mean they believe me to willingly do this? Well I won't!"

"Yes you will. That room has a way to change people, and this isn't willingly either. Here you either sleep with that wrinkly old man or face punishment so bad you'll wish you were dead."

Legolas sat there for a moment weighing his options, they made the room sound horrible but for a human it could be horrible. He was a elf, it could be different for him. Besides as much they said they didn't do anything willingly he sure as Valar didn't plan on treating anyone to..

to..

Whatever this is..

No. He wouldn't do that, he'll just have to deal with that horrible room they speak of.

"No. I'm not going to give myself up to them. Never, not in a million trillion years would i ever."

"You're going to regret saying that."

As Alea opened her mouth to continue on the heavy lock on the door was opened once again and Marden and Erlan walked in.

"Good news lad! There's gonna be a big crowd comin here tonight. You'll be the talk of the town i say!"

"Oh Erlan is right! Our first guests will be here in a half an hour! Oh up up everyone, time to get ready!"

With his hands still tied in front of him Marden grabbed the boy and frisky walked out of the room, followed by the three girls and her husband.

Each girl went to her respective areas to get ready, Serelyn went to the wardrobe to pick out what dress she may wear, not that anyone really cared of course.

Laurriel went over to the make up, powder was something they all had to use but none more than her.

Then Alea went over to the hair area, deciding on what style the customers may like the most.

While all three were busy making themselves look "buyable" Legolas was being pulled to another room near the stairs.

"Now Locien we already checked your body and you are perfect. So we thought it'd be good for you to just wait here until we're ready!"

With one large shove he went tumbling into some horribly lit room. 'Most likely a hall closet' he thought bitterly.

He could just imagine what his father would say, 'Legolas you completely and utterly not follow my steps, all because of that you allowed yourself to get kidnapped, be told you're going to be violently forced on, and then get yourself stuck in a hall closet.' oh his father would snort at such a failure of a son!

Though another part of himself told him his father wouldn't blame him in the slightest. No, he'd most likely blame Tauriel since she was the oldest. His father would definitely send out a search party for him, whether he blamed him or not.

Valar, his father didn't know how much he needed him right now. Oh he'd do anything, even read from the book of family histories, just to be back at the palace right now!

What if he died here? Would no one ever know? Would Beinion and Tauriel be blamed for the death of the prince?

He hoped not.

He heard how so many people seemed to fill the establishment and a new sense of worry filled him. He didn't want this, oh Valar he didn't.

He wished desperately for the chance to turn back time, to convince his friends that they shouldn't come here and just go back. His senses were screaming at him to avoid this place like moldy bread yet he still went in.

Why did he have to be so foolish?

He heard heavy footsteps come closer and closer and prepared himself for the worst. He wasn't very excited to go through this, maybe he'd be lucky and be spared?

No with the opening of the door and Marden looking down at him he realize that he wouldn't be spared, he would become like the other three. Just a pawn for Erlan and Marden to make money.

Time passed as he started his mini pity party for himself, he numbly felt himself be pulled up and dragged somewhere. Enough time passed until he came to his senses, and his pity party stopped,

He contemplated fighting back but saw that he was already on a wooden stage. Men called out vulgar things and wouldn't take their eyes off of him.

He hated this.

Marden's grip around his arm tightened when one got a bit too close. "Unless you're paying you ain't allowed to touch!" was what she told the man.

No females were in this building yet he swore that more than half the town was here, no way would it be so crowded if it weren't.

He didn't want to think that it was so crowded because of him.

"Ladies and Gentleman may i present to you, Locien! He's our newest member and up for sale." As the men's cheers grew and grew he felt himself be shoved into the center of the stage.

Despite the men's already eagerness to have a taste of the elf Marden continued on. "He's an elf as I'm sure most of you already know but he's also a virgin"

More cheers came after that.

"Yes ain't Locien a pretty young thing? With such nice qualities one would expect of a elf and more… do we have any bidders?"

He felt sick to his stomach, seeing them sell him like a animal. His sickness just seemed to grow at seeing how much people were willing to pay.

Though one voice broke out through the screams.

"I'll pay 200 gold coins to be the first one at im! Two hundred gold coins." A deep rough voice yelled out.

Two hundred gold coins? What? How did anyone even get that type of money in a place like this?

"And the elf goes to Kolvar! Take as long as you like!"

A dark brown haired man walked up to the stage and handed Marden a pouch of gold coins. His dark grey eyes were looking Legolas over rather making him feel rather uncomfortable.

Kolvar was tall, six feet at the least. His face had a long scar running down his cheek disappearing into his neck. The clothes he wore looked expensive, though rather dark in its colour.

Then with a malicious smile on his face Kolvar grabbed Legolas, threw him over his shoulder like a dead deer and made his way to the room at the top.

Oh Valar.

He wanted to cry, he was rather sure he already was anyways. It hurt, oh it hurt so badly. Bruises were quickly showing up on his skin and bite marks covered his chest.

Why me? Was his biggest thought. What did he do to deserve this? Nothing. He did nothing to deserve this.

He still felt his hands on him, still felt how he grunted every time he..

He wanted to die.

He tried to keep himself from thinking of what happened, he allowed himself to think of what the cook would make for him when he got back. Hopefully they'd make strawberry tarts, they were always delicious and heavenly good.

He thought about how happy he would be to see his father. He'd hug him and never let him go, oh and his bed! How much he missed it despite it being not overly long since he's slept in it.

Though as much as he tried he couldn't keep it up forever. Soon the thoughts invaded his mind, not letting him go despite how much he struggled.

Kicking the door open Kolvar threw the prince on the floor, he locked the door in record time and was soon back with his elf. "Such a pretty little thing you are, I'm sure you must agree."

The man's hands quickly undid the ropes that held together his prisoners hands, however as soon as his tunic was off and his chest bare the locks of chains wrapped around his wrists in a blink of an eye.

"Oh don't worry I won't hurt ya, much." Legolas watched in horror as Kolvar started to strip, his struggles to get away were unnoticed and failing.

"As soon as I saw you up there i knew I had to be the first to have you. Such a body like yours just demanded my dick after all."

Now undressed Kolvar watched as his toy started to struggle. It was obvious he didn't want it, but what he wanted hardly mattered to the older man.

"Keep struggling and I might have to tell Marden how much trouble you were." At that threat the creatures struggles slowed down just enough for him to flip it onto its stomach and pull the brown leggings down.

"God you're absolutely perfect, must be a gift sent here himself i say." Picking up his already hardening member he pushed into the young elf and moaned.

Whereas the young elf screamed. He tried to get the man out of him but soon enough he cried out in even more pain when he felt something inside of him rip. Soon enough he realized he was bleeding.

He tried to think of happier times, to take himself to a place where he could act like nothing was happening to him, yet every time the pain brought him back worse than before.

"Oh heaven!" Moaned the man as he sped up his thrusts. Each time moaning louder and louder as he used the elf for his pleasure.

Each time the man thrust back into him the elf's screams of pain just grew louder and louder.

After what felt like an eternity the man finally finished and pulled out. Much to the relief of Legolas, though the pain was intensifying having the feeling of something no longer being in there was much appreciated, even a small blessing.

"Never thought being with a elf would be so good, though looks like yea need to clean me up don't it?"

Kolvar moved to face the elf and pointed and his blood coated member, he yanked Legolas's mouth open and before shoving it in he looked the young prince in the eye and spoke on a deathly low level.

"If you so much as bite or do anything but please me i will kill you, don't think for a second I won't."

Legolas just gave a small nod and allowed the man's member to invade his throat. The irony taste of blood, his blood, and sweat was what he tasted. He let the man grab his hair and use it to guide the elf on what to do.

He wasn't sucking, no he just had that thing in his mouth going down his throat one minute and out of it the other.

He wasn't prepared to die quite yet at least.

He shuddered when he remember that. How could one take so much pleasure from one's misery? Men were odd, he already knew that, but now he saw that they were also sadistic and evil.

These men were at least.

He thanked his stars that he only had to deal with that. He didn't know if he could live through someone else coming in and hurting him so.

Though still hanging from the chains on the wall he looked at the door in surprise as another man opened it. His face smiled lustfully at him and it only took a moment for our young prince to play two and two together.

Oh..

Oh no.

Thranduil awoken in the middle of the night, pale with sweat beading down his face as he gasped for breath.

He looked around the room, trying to clear his head of the images that haunted him in his sleep. Confusion hang heavy in his head, he hadn't had nightmares like that since his wife died.

He remembered his dream vividly, how loud his son's screaming was as he.. as he was taken against his will by some random man.

He could still see the pain and fear on his child's face, how much he sobbed and screamed for whoever it was to stop.

His precious son…

He couldn't understand why in the world he dream that. What in his brain decided that would be a good idea to dream up? It made absolutely zero sense, unless his mind decided to torture him for fun.

It could also have to do with how he felt today, as if something horrible was about to happen to his heir. Parental instincts told him he was a fool for neglecting how he felt yet rational thought screamed at him that everything was fine.

Those three never got seriously hurt, by far the worst thing to happen was the broken collarbone and broken leg Beinion got when the three were attacked by wargs a few years ago give or take a couple months. Rational thought just seemed to gloat at this.

While all three really only knew the basics of healing all were fantastic warriors. Tauriel was great with her reflexes, able to dodge and harm opponents easily, Beinion was skilled with a sword, fast and deadly was his strategy.

Legolas was a mix of all two and better. While he needed work on his hand to hand combat his skill with his bow and white knives went unrivaled. While people may call the prince many things weak wasn't one of them.

Yet despite this, despite how much training and hard work Legolas went through he was still a child. That's where Thranduil's own lessons or steps as he liked to call them came in.

There were several, he smiled fondly at what he told his son. Most of the lessons were what to do if a stranger approaches you, or what to do of found alone.

Situations he may find himself in because of his status.

In spite of this Thranduil knew his son would be at risk if alone. While deadly and fast, he was trusting and foolish most times due to his youth. He never knew what people could be like, how they could hurt others so much.

'My son is fine. I am just merely being an overprotective parent. He is fine.' Though despite how much he told himself this he couldn't believe a word of it.

In the morning, he decided, he'd go and ask a stable boy if he knew where the three went. There's always a chance they didn't leave for Lake-town.

A rather good chance at that.

"Beinion we need to stop! The horses are tired, i'm tired, and you're most likely tired."

"No. If we leave now then we won't get to the palace fast enough and then Legolas might die!" Beinion shouted as he urged his exhausted horse to go faster, though it tried it didn't have the energy.

Tauriel stopped her horse and Legolas's, patiently she waited for Beinion to do it as well. Reluctantly he stopped his horse as well and rode on to where the others stopped.

"Why did you stop? We need to keep on going!"

"Exhausting our animals won't help anyone. You know as much as i do that we need a break, i'll even take first watch."

"Fine. We'll rest for a few hours then continue on. Do you have anywhere in mind or would you like to waste even more time?"

"No, i saw a cave that shouldn't be very far. I think the horses would be alright to travel a little bit more."

"Let's go then."

The two rode in a heavy silence. Each wanting to say something but refraining themselves from doing so. They silently argued it was better to ride in silence then to ride in anger or thick annoyance.

Not long after they reached the cave, it was a medium sized well hidden one. Not many would notice it, trees that surrounded it did a very good job at concealing it.

They took their packs off their animals and allowed their steeds to go have a break. Each pack they put in a far corner and decided silently to go do their chores.

Every time they traveled in Mirkwood or visited other Elven lands they all had things they'd do. Beinion would wash dishes and cook their food, Tauriel would take collect firewood and scout the area, and Legolas would hunt their meal and take care of the animals.

At least that's how it used to be.

Both silently decided to take on one of Legolas's chore, Beinion would take care of the animals while collecting firewood and scouting the area Tauriel would shoot down any unfortunate creature to cross her path.

An hour later they had secured the area, had a nice fire going and a meal was being cooked. Despite how long it had been Beinion was still shooting annoyed glances at his friend every time she opened her mouth to speak.

They continued on in the fashion until Tauriel could no longer take it.

"Beinion, i'm sorry you believe that we could still go on in that state but we couldn't and you know this. So if you need another Bedroll there should be one in Legolas's pack and i'm going on first watch now. So goodnight."

She stomped her way to the front of the cave and heard the exasperated complains of her companion.

Soon they stopped and snores filled the quiet cave.

She looked out to where their horses were and smiled. All three were fast asleep, it seemed that only herself was awake.

She couldn't keep her fears at bay anymore, the thoughts and possibilities of what could be happening to Legolas invaded her thoughts. Was he kidnapped? Was he being tortured to the brink of death? WAS he dead?

So many possibilities and no answers could be provided. The facts that surrounded the prince's mysterious disappearance didn't give many answers either.

Only that they entered a Inn in which they shouldn't have, gone to do their own things and then as soon as the sun rose it was discovered that the prince was missing.

But what were they supposed to do? She perfectly understood Beinion wanting to stay and look, she was tempted to do that as well. He was protective over him, so was she. But to stay behind and allow time to be wasted until it was too late?

No.

She wouldn't do it. Getting to Mirkwood would take two weeks to a month, that's already enough time for things to go wrong. If they spent a few weeks getting nowhere in that town and then go to Mirkwood for help it would of been two to three months on which Legolas would be missing.

At least this way they could spend less time, come back with much more better equipped people, find Legolas or get a sense of where he is.

At least that's what she hoped.


End file.
